


some pretty good one shots :)

by human_garbage



Category: YEAH - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, One Shot, Other, im sorry, no im not ;), this is all just a joke pls be nice to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:10:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/human_garbage/pseuds/human_garbage
Summary: some random ass stories i wrote and theyre great and read this itll be good





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im very sorry pls dont hate me

warning:  _french_

 

"i have something to tell you karen" He seductively whispered in Karen's ear, " _omlette du fromage_ " She let out a high pitched scream and pushed him away, grabbing a baguette out of the bedside drawer before screaming again and throwing it at him. "i-i'm sorry karen, im---im french"

Karen shook like a leaf in the wind, tears rolling down her cheeks as she sobbed loudly. "tommy, tommy, how could u?"

Tommy shook his head and sadly ate the baguette before pulling a croissant out from under his pillow. "im so sorry karen, its just who i am. i was born this way."

Karen let out another scream before slapping Tommy and running away.


	2. obama and shrek

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

obama sighed and kissed shrek, frowning. "im-im sorry shrek we just cant be together anymore, michelle will find out. joe already has"

 

shrek took obamas hands into his and kissed them, a single tear running down his face. "ogres have layers. you have layers. _we_ have layers. onions do too."

 

obama cried softly, eyes closing. he knew that shrek was right. that in the end, everything would be right.


End file.
